linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Katelikessan Church
The Katelikessan Church is the largest and most powerful of the realm's churches, and the one dedicated to the only widely accepted god of the Pantheon, Katelikessar. It is headed by the Katiskan, and based in the theocracy of Cziskilamonia. History The Katelikessan Church was the first Church founded in Linnath in the dawn of the age of Men by Katiskan Sout II, previously the Archduke of Cziskilamonia. It is said that Katelikessar appeared to Sout II personally, asking him to lead a unifying effort across the realms in the name of Katelikessar. To the Katiskan was granted the first holy powers in Linnath, which he used to overthrow the elven mages of The Silver Woods who had ruled the realm for centuries beforehand. Katiskan Sout II did not succeed in this task, though it was accomplished in the life of one of his successors, Katiskan Sout IV, who allied with the newly converted King of Bourlés to push back the mages of the Woods and their human allies. What followed were six centuries of peace and prosperity for Linnath, which was brought to a crashing end with the eroding power of the Katiskan over the Church-Kingdom of Cziskilamonia. As the Katiskan's power eroded, the power of local, secular nobles continued to grow. This eventually lead to the Sancterram Revolt, which saw the loss of much Church Land and the rise of many heretical lords. The Katelikessan Church, now weakened and trapped within its own walls remains nevertheless the most powerful of the Churches, but no longer can it claim to be uncontested in its claim to follow the will of the Gods most closely. Structure The Katelikessan Church is hierarchical in nature, headed by the Katiskan of Cziskilamonia. * The Katiskan of Cziskilamonia ** The head of the Katelikessan Church, considered the Avatar of Katelikessar himself. ** Selected by the vote of 88 clerics randomly selected from all ranks of the Katelikessan Church, as well as the five highest-ranking clerics from each Spirit's Church. ** Wears brilliant white robes of the purest silk, studden in moonstones, a cape of rubies hangs from his shoulders. * The Katiskan of Bourlés ** Office created when the King of Bourlés first converted to the Faith. ** Has caused trouble in the past by claiming to be the Katiskan of Cziskilamonia's equal in authority. ** Often the Katiskan of Cziskilamonia and the Katiskanof Bourlés are the same person as of late, though the Katiskan of Bourlés is selected by 88 clerics randomly selected from Bourlés specifically. ** Wears brilliant light blue robes of the purest silk, studded in sapphires, a cape of emeralds hangs from his shoulders. * The High Kasks ** Appointed as authorities of different clusters of cities, towns, and noble lands. Oversee the Kasks and report directly to the Katiskan. ** Wear plain white robes (Blue in Bourlés) with crimson capes (green capes in Bourles). * The Kasks ** Appointed as authorities of a single city, group of towns, or noble land. Runs the religious affairs of their own and other aspect's churches in the area. ** Wear white robes (Blue in Bourlés) with crimson capes. Their robes are often carrying the symbol of their city, towns, or noble lord. * The Songsmen ** Clerics whose voices or compositions have won them great renown. ** Often are not assigned to any one area, but travel the realms spreading Katelikessar's Message in song. ** Wear golden robes, trimmed with blue and white. Black capes lined with silver are draped over their backs. * The Clerics Regular ** Rank and file clergy of the Katelikessan Church. ** Multiple are usually stationed at a Church or Temple. ** Wear white robes with red cloaks. Cziskilamonia Cziskilamonia is the seat of the Katelikessan Church and thus, by extension, of all the other churches recognized in Linnath. Protected behind towering walls at least three-hundred yards high, the city itself has never been breached and contains within itself enough production and holy magics as to be self-sufficient. Filling it are hundreds of beautiful temples, churches, cathedrals, and all other manner of fine art and architecture. Special Powers The clergy of Katelikessar are known to be peaceful and to possess beautiful voices, indeed it is said to be almost impossible to advance through the ranks without a fine voice or the ability to compose and write beautiful music. It is said that whenever a Katelikessan's spells are sung they will increase in power and might.